Pecanolith
255px |health = 7 |cost = 5 |set = Galactic |rarity = Legendary |class = Guardian |tribe = Nut Plant |trait = None |ability = All Plants and Zombies attack using their instead of their . |flavor text = No one knows where he came from. He just appeared one day. But everyone who comes in contact with him feels... changed somehow.}} Pecanolith is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. He costs 5 to play and has 7 . He does not have any traits, and his ability makes the amount of damage all plants and zombies do equal to their health stat. This ability persists until all Pecanoliths are removed from the field. Origins He is based on the pecan (Carya illinoinensis), a species of hickory native to Mexico and the Southern United States; and the monolith from the film 2001: A Space Odyssey. His name is a portmanteau of "pecan," the real-life plant he is based on; and "monolith," a geological feature consisting of a single massive stone or rock. His description references his ability and the description of the monolith and its anomalous properties upon touching in 2001: A Space Odyssey. Statistics *'Class:' Guardian *'Tribe:' Nut Plant *'Traits:' None *'Ability:' All Plants and Zombies attack using their instead of their . *'Set - Rarity:' Galactic - Legendary Card description No one knows where he came from. He just appeared one day. But everyone who comes in contact with him feels... changed somehow. Update history Update 1.16.10 *Added to the game. Strategies With Essentially a 7 /7 plant for 5 sun, this plant can easily turn the tide of the battle very quickly. His ability affects plants and zombies alike, and can prevent some high-strength zombies like or from doing major damage. However, his main use is to utilize the Guardian class' high-health plants such as , Water Chestnut, and . These plants will be able to fight back with heavy damage, while still being able to defend themselves. Many of these cards are also cheap, meaning that you can replenish your defenses without spending too much sun. Cards that boost plants' health such as Photosynthesizer, Steel Magnolia, and Grape Responsibility also synergize nicely. Be aware that Pecanolith, as well as many of the plants mentioned above are vulnerable to Weed Spray due to having low or no . This card is very useful against the and classes, as they consist of mainly low-health fighters, with only a few exceptions. Take note that fighters with offensive traits such as the Bullseye trait will still be able to use those traits during combat (with Anti-Hero being the only exception), making plants such as much more effective. Each Guardian hero has their way of using this plant well: *Grass Knuckles can use cards that make plants do bonus attacks such as Bananasaurus Rex, Pod Fighter, Coffee Grounds, and if their health is high enough. Additionally, he can also use Fertilize to increase his strength to 3 (assuming his strength is not yet boosted), protecting the said plant for most instant-kills such as Rolling Stone and Rocket Science. *Wall-Knight can use Geyser, 2nd-Best Taco of All Time, and Aloesaurus to restore his plants' health, resulting in less damage loss. He also has access to Sun Strike, which can possibly spell doom for his opponent if he has several high-health plants on the field. * and Beta-Carrotina can Freeze or Bounce any zombies that block their plants from damaging their opponent. Citron can also use while there are many high-health plants on the field to wreak havoc without losing that total damage output. Additionally, they can use Dark Matter Dragonfruit to make it extremely hard for their opponent to play tricks that could potentially harm Pecanolith. *Spudow can play damaging tricks like Berry Blast, Banana Bomb, and Sizzle to make the zombies do less damage. Being a nut plant, you can use this with either Smackadamia to boost his health or Mirror-Nut to make your opponent think twice before playing damaging tricks him. Avoid using this if there are many high-health zombies like Overstuffed Zombie and Wannabe Hero. This will compound your problems as they will do more damage, especially if these zombies have Frenzy. Against Against Pecanolith, the best method is to remove him with a trick. Hearty heroes can easily wipe the field with a single use of Weed Spray or use Rolling Stone on Pecanolith to remove him for a low price, since while nuts are bulky, they still technically have 0 strength. Other heroes may need to use Deadly zombies or tricks like Locust Swarm. Because he is a nut plant, heroes can use Squirrel Herder to instantly destroy this plant, although they must look out for or Blockbuster. Crazy and heroes, especially Professor Brainstorm, however, will have to get creative and rely on card synergies or damaging tricks in order to destroy, or at least weaken him efficiently. Zombie decks that focus on low-health zombies like Imp or dancing decks will struggle, as this card will make them all do less damage, unless their health was boosted in some way. On the bright side, heroes will be able to use health-boosting cards like Rock Wall and Healthy Treat to retaliate against Pecanolith if Weed Spray or Rolling Stone is unavailable. They can also play high-health zombies such as and Wannabe Hero, or Armored zombies like Knight of the Living Dead to make their opponent think twice before using this. A powerful example is Overstuffed Zombie, who will heal himself to full (regaining all the strength lost) and gain additional health (which equals to extra strength). Gallery Pecanolithstats.png|Pecanolith's statistics Pecanolith card.png|Pecanolith's card NEW! Pecanolith card.png|Pecanolith's card unlocked Locked Pecanolith card.png|Pecanolith's card locked PecanolithCardImage.png|Pecanolith's card image Pecanolith.png|Pecanolith's textures Pecanolith HD.png|HD Pecanolith Pecanolith attacking (animated).gif|Pecanolith attacking (animated) Pecanolith2.png|Pecanolith destroyed FrozenPecanolith.png|Pecanolith frozen PecanolithMultiHealth.jpg|Pecanolith with a star icon on his health PecanolithonEyespore.jpg|Pecanolith Fused with Eyespore Behold The Giant Pecanolith!.jpg|Gigantic Pecanolith due to a glitch Locust Swarm being used on Pecanolith.png|Locust Swarm being played on Pecanolith TimetoShineGraveNut.jpg|Time to Shine being played on Pecanolith Pewtwo.png|Two Pecanoliths in Pair Pearadise defeating Rustbolt Trivia *A bone can be seen in the pile of dirt around his base, referencing the scene at the beginning of "A Space Odyssey" in which a monkey begins using bones as a weapon due to the presence of the monolith. *He resembles a cross between a Tall-nut and a tombstone. *In July 11th, 2018's Daily Challenge, he is referred to as "Pecan-o-lith." ru:Пеканолит Category:Nut cards